sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Colin Pigeon
Name: Colin Pigeon Gender: Male Age: 17 School: Davison Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Art, hanging out with friends, Internet browsing Appearance: Colin, build-wise, is nothing all that special, coming in at 5' 8" and 142 pounds. He lacks muscle due to a lack of physical activity, and is generally seen as fairly lanky. He is fully Caucasian, and it definitely shows. Colin is incredibly pale due to a general lack of sunlight. Colin's face, like the rest of his body, is lean. His nose is relatively flat, and his cheeks are a bit sunken in, leading down to a sharp chin. His irises, a dark green in color, tend to be obscured by half-shut eyelids. He has thin lips that cover a mouth which gives off a look of disinterest when frowning, but slyness when smiling. His bright blond hair is a bit long for a boy, reaching down to the end of his neck in the back, but is usually fairly disheveled. Colin doesn't put much effort into his clothes, usually falling back on standard fare - t-shirts, shorts, jeans, sneakers, etc. Some of these clothes have the occasional small hole or dirt mark on them. On the day he was taken for SOTF, Colin was wearing a plain grey t-shirt, slightly scuffed jeans, and some worn out sneakers. Biography: Colin was born in Albuquerque, New Mexico on January 8, 2002, as the only child of Claire and George Pigeon. Claire was a stay-at-home mom, while George worked at a small nearby hotel as the assistant manager. They lived in a modest one story home and were seen as generally nice and friendly by the neighbors, if a bit plain. As a child, things were relatively normal for Colin. He had a modest group of friends at school, and he would come home to a pair of loving and supportive parents. Like a lot of other kids, his parents signed him up for little league sports, such as baseball and soccer, but he dropped them pretty quickly due to a lack of interest and ability. He was on pretty good terms with both parents, especially his father, who would try his best to take him out for museum or movie theater trips on the weekends. Colin's life was pretty uneventful up until he was twelve years old. On April 24, 2014, George was driving home from work when a drunk driver ran a red light, slamming full force into George's car. Medical services arrived a few minutes later and declared him dead on the scene. This obviously had a large impact on Colin, but it had an even bigger impact on Claire. She stayed in the house for weeks, refusing to speak to anyone, including Colin. Eventually she managed to resume something of a normal routine, but the loss of her husband had hit her hard. She kept generally quiet, though a bit less isolated before, as she was at least trying to be the figure in Colin's life that she was before. She still didn't leave the house often and was relatively quiet, only managing to live off of unemployment checks and George's life insurance. She would also eventually start job searching, managing to pick up a couple of jobs over the years, but she ultimately lost them due to her attitude or general cutbacks and is unemployed at the moment. Along with this, Claire became a lot more lax when it came to overseeing Colin. She made sure he was fed, sheltered, and generally happy, but that was mostly the extent of it. It was a lack of energy at first, then a mix of a fear of retaliation and feeling he was mature enough to take care of himself. This left Colin with a lot more freedom than he had before. Colin himself managed to get over the news a lot quicker. He still feels badly about it and tries to avoid the topic in conversation, but when he was older he came to the conclusion that, while unfortunate, it was just a part of life and getting caught up in it wasn't going to do anyone any good. Both the death and his mother's behavior afterwards affected him, though, in that he too generally became more lax. He figured that there wasn't much point in trying to be the best, as recognition was so hard to come by even with tremendous skill and life was generally too short to be worrying about that anyways. Finding a lot of enjoyment in this new philosophy, Colin quickly fell into a pattern of doing the bare minimum of what was required and not much else. Colin was never really one to join many clubs or activities, so in middle school he found himself with a lot more free time. Since he had a tendency to doodle a lot in class, he decided to try out drawing and found it a very relaxing hobby where he didn't really have to deal with anyone else. He spends many afternoons in his room drawing whatever he can think of, then taking them to school to try and sell for some minor cash. As he has not had any formal training and is of average skill, he is only occasionally successful in this. Around the same time, Colin ended up taking a passing interest in the Internet, mainly using up time by watching random videos or using social media. He knows of Survival of the Fittest and has watched a couple of episodes, but generally passes on it as "not being his kind of thing". When it was time to transition to high school, Colin made a decision: he was going to try and get into Davison Secondary. It was mostly a "why not" sort of decision, with Colin thinking the school looked kind of cool. He managed to pass the entrance exam by the skin of his teeth, something which his mom was a bit proud of. Since she was currently holding down a job as a secretary, she was able to help out a lot with tuition, and Colin was accepted into the class of 2022. The rest of his high school career was generally uneventful, which is exactly how Colin preferred it. He did end up having to interact with his classmates more than he did in middle school, though, which he didn't mind all that much. He managed to gain a small group of friends, who enjoyed his laid-back and carefree attitude. Other students, however, found him to be an insufferable, lazy jerk who only cared about himself. His peculiar last name also makes him the butt of some jokes and nicknames. Colin wouldn't really have a problem with other students unless they directly confronted him, in which case he would get much more annoyed. He mainly stuck to the people who liked him and tagged along if they were going to a party, getting a bite to eat, or something of the sort. His relationship with his mom is fairly non-existent. They have no problems with each other and can even enjoy each other's company, but each generally prefers doing things on their own and thus stay out of each other's way. At school, Colin makes sure to maintain a solid C average, just enough to avoid any academic trouble. He has no particular aspirations for the future outside of the immediate goal of graduating high school. Advantages: Colin is very good at keeping his calm, meaning he will likely be able to handle being on Survival of the Fittest well. He is also more clever than his grades and attitude might let on, something which could make his classmates underestimate him. Disadvantages: On the other hand, Colin might be a bit too laid-back, which could lead to him making some careless mistakes. There's also a good chunk of his classmates that aren't very fond of him, which could make it hard for him to find allies. His lack of athletic training means that he doesn't have that much strength, speed, or stamina. Designated Number: Honey Badgers 4 (HB4). ---- Designated Weapon: Fleshlight Mentor Comment: "All I can say is die how you lived, man - Relaxed, with some artificial poon." Evaluations Handled By: 'Flare '''Kills: '''None '''Killed By: ' Ashley Namath 'Collected Weapons: '''Fleshlight (designated weapon) '''Allies: 'Yagmur Tekindor 'Enemies: 'Jewel Evans, Gene Steward, Ashley Namath 'Mid-game Evaluation: ' 'Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Colin, in chronological order Sandbox: *Do My Thing SOTF-TV: *We Are Not Your Kind of People *Boyhood *Take That Money, Watch It Burn *A Matter of Taste *You Remind Me Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Colin. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Colin's story begins with the phrase "COLIN PIGEON: PREGAME START or whatever" which I think actually does a pretty good job correctly tuning reader expectations for his story and character (and I don't mean that in a bad way). Colin often falls into this sort of quasi-apathetic incredulity, both in Sandbox and in the game proper, and when it crystallizes appropriately into a character trait, it makes him unique and fascinating. His Sandbox itself doesn't stand out too much (it's a tiny thread about buying cereal that trails off), but it does establish Colin's voice (including his penchant for stating the obvious). In the actual game, Colin is at his best when there's stuff going on that's pretty strange, so that he can push against it, and wisely his narrative finds every opportunity to get him into such situations. It's not that he's in denial—he's not—but rather that he doesn't adapt in the same way his classmates do and tends to react to things like the people he's talking with suddenly running out on him or being ditched by the guy who saved his life in favor of a very questionable teammate with this impotent outrage that feels very genuine and sympathetic. Colin often refuses to engage with the scenes other characters are trying to spin, but instead of being some writing fault it's a trait of his character and how he tries to stay true to himself in the midst of the insanity. There are a few spots in Colin's story where I think opportunities are missed to a degree, though they come more in terms of plot and arc than character. Colin doesn't change a whole lot in his time in the game, and I actually like that and think it's fine (his biggest strength, after all, is the consistency of his character in the face of markedly different situations, and the way it makes many of his scenes, including his death, feel inevitable from at least his end). He does, however, bump into a number of people in different situations that echo or reference things he's already experienced, including, notably, repeat appearances by his eventual killer, Ashley, but I don't really feel like these scenes and recurrences necessarily build on each other to the extent that they could. There are mentions of the recurrences, yes, but they feel incidental to the scenes, which is where Colin's focus lies, and while he delivers strongly on that level, I think he could have taken things up a notch with a bit more of an eye towards the movement of his arc as a whole. That said, I don't want to end this on a negative note; Colin is a very interesting character who manages to take what's often a negative, accidental sort of trait and spins it into something really intriguing and obviously crafted with care. He's very much worth checking out. - MurderWeasel Category:SOTF-TV Category:Characters